The microsomal metabolism of m-AMSA (NSC-141549) was studied and the products identified. The principal biliary metabolite of m-AMSA was isolated from rat bile and identified as m-AMSA-5'-glutathione. The distribution of AZQ (NSC-182986) and m-AMSA in monkey CSF was studied. Disposition studies in laboratory animals were carried out for Dihydroxyanthracenedione (NSC-279836) and Desmethyl-misonidazole (NSC-261036). The clinical pharmacokinetics of Misonidazole (NSC-261037) was studied in conjunction with the Phase I clinical evaluation of this agent. Development of analytical methodology for quantitating the radioprotector agent WR-2721 has begun in preparation for clinical pharmacokinetic studies. Specially formulated heat-labile liposomes with encapsulated Methotrexate were used to enhance the local accumulation of Methotrexate in tumors by combination with local tumor hyperthermia.